


Film

by Badassium1970



Series: Small Dick Ross [7]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Filming, Filming sex, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Pornography, Small Dick Ross, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Jack films Ross for Dan and Brian.





	Film

“You look really pretty like that.” 

Ross blushed at the compliment and smiled in the direction that it came from, unable to see anything past the bright lights. He wasn’t used to intense photography shoots, he’d been to them, but not as a model. Being filmed wasn’t unusual for him, but it still wasn’t common, and it was never with as high tech as this. 

“These came out cute, I’ll undo the handcuffs now and we can get to filming.” 

Ross nodded, again hoping that he was looking in the right direction. The flashes of cameras had caused him to have blind spots, and he was taken by surprise when the handcuffs he was wearing were being taken off. 

“You doing okay? We can take a break if you want.” 

“Yeah, just not used to all of this, but I’m ready to continue Jack.” Ross was thankful that all of his friends had been understanding, not to mention willing, to be a part of his fantasy. Not only that but now he was going to have memories of it thanks to Jack agreeing to get involved. 

“Okay, well just let me know if you need a break, I know the lights are quite bright.” Jack smiled at Ross before taking the handcuff and leaving to man his camera, slipping back into the role he was previously playing. 

“You know what to do right,” Jack drawled, clearly not asking a question. 

“Yeah,” Ross replied, making sure that he was facing the camera and in a pose that would look good for the start of the little film they were making that would go to Dan and Brian after they finished. He figured that standing would be best, and he wrapped his right arm around himself so that his hand was resting on his left shoulder. 

“Trying to look all innocent? Cute, I like it.” The way that Jack spoke was so different from the chipper tone he had daily. He sounded like he didn’t care, and he just wanted to get a good film. There was an underlying tone to his voice that told Ross that he wouldn’t be happy if the film didn’t come out right, which was all part of his character but it made Ross not want to mess up and try his hardest to make this the sexiest masturbation video that ever existed. 

He slowly began to strip. Jack had gotten his to dress up in one of the Dream Daddy crop tops, which Ross swore must have been a joke because of his submissive nature, and leggings. An easy outfit to strip out of. To go with Ross was wearing a baby pink training bra and matching panties which were soon revealed. 

“Looks like someone’s excited,” Jack commented when he saw the wet patch on the front of Ross’ panties and the small bulge. Ross had to admit he liked wearing panties because they made his dick look bigger. 

Ross decided to leave the training bra on. He was pretty sure that was Jack’s intention because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get it off, at least not while trying to look sexy something that was harder to do while undressing that he thought it would be. Instead, he started to slowly jerk himself off while still wearing the panties, creating an even bigger wet spot. He made sure to look at the camera, remembering that Dan and Brian would be watching this later. 

He waiting for Jack to give a cue, nodding his head, before removing his panties, revealing his cock to Jack and the camera. 

“Hmm, I’m going to zoom in. Make sure we came see… everything,” Jack commented while fiddling around with the camera, pointing it down slightly to hint that Ross should move and sit down on the pillow on the floor. He slowly sunk down and straddled the pillow, letting out a whimper at the feeling of cool, plush material on his cock. 

Grinding down on the pillow caused Ross to let out a moan louder than he had intended. While he had been single for a while the last time he got off humping a pillow must have been when he was in his late teens, possibly early twenties. It felt better than he remembered, and he guessed that the only reason he stopped was pride. Now pride had been thrown out the window and he continued to grind against the pillow. 

“You’re a noisy one huh? I doubt I even needed to bring these mics,” Jack chuckled as he continued to mess around with one of the cameras, looking down at his laptop every now and again to check that everything was being picked up. 

The reminder that he was being recorded made Ross hump into the pillow harder, making sure to look directly at the camera facing him directly, hoping that he looked seductive. From the way that Jack was looking at the monitor, it seemed that he was. It was hard to tell with all the bright lights, but Ross swore Jack had an erection, which only made his grind harder; faster. He wanted to cum, he wanted Jack to see him cum, he wanted Dan and Brian to see him cum, he wanted them to cum while watching this later. 

“Calm down Ross, it’s only been a few minutes. Don’t want to cum to quick now do you?” Jack smirked, trying to take his mind off the fact that his pants were getting tighter. He was sure that he would be jerking off to this footage later, and editing it would be a bitch considering how hot Ross looked right now. 

Ross did as Jack said and slowed down, humping the pillow at a teasing pace. He let his hands roam his body, running them up his stomach, to his bra covered chest. Before now he hadn’t realised just how sensitive his nipples were, maybe the fact that he was being filmed heightened his enjoyment, or maybe it was because he still couldn’t shake those last few nerves, but his body felt like it was on fire, and he was so much more sensitive than usual. He let out a groan when he first touched his nipples through the thin fabric. It felt better than he had imagined it would, the cotton smooth against his skin, providing an extra level of friction that his skin wouldn’t have. 

So caught up in what he was doing and the pleasure that he felt Ross failed to notice that Jack had undone his jeans, letting out a soft noise in relief. He told himself that he would remain professional about this, and that even though he had been told that it was okay for him to jerk off, he wouldn’t. Jack kept telling himself that he would stay in character, but that was before he knew just how alluring Ross could be. While he was only letting himself get a little relief now from the pressure of his pants that had become way too tight, Jack knew it was unlikely that he would leave here clean. Still, he maintained enough focus to man the cameras and check that everything was recording. He could tell that Ross was close, keeping himself on the edge of cumming but not letting himself. It was clear that he was trying to impress Dan and Brian, as well as Jack to a certain extent, something that only served in making Jack feel hotter and his boxers tighter. He always loved a good performance. 

Jack chuckled at his own stupid joke. Ross heard and imagined that Jack was laughing at how desperate he was, how much he clearly loved this, how small his cock was that it probably wouldn’t be seen on camera when he humped the pillows, his cock trapped between the material. 

The pace of his grinding accelerated, he could barely contain himself as he continued to toy with his nipples, wishing that he had brought a vibrator to help stimulate them further. He was sure Brian would get that idea when he watched this, and then Dan would jerk off to the sight of them playing around with Ross knew found kink. The image was so clear in Ross’ head that he could imagine exactly how it would be, causing him to moan out Brian and Dan’s names. 

Jack knew by how much louder Ross had become that he was so close to cumming, and he was surprised that he had managed to hold it for almost ten minutes at this point considering how close he had been so many times before now. 

Even though he was moaning and whimpering other names Jack was still turned on by the display in front of him and he began rubbing himself through his jeans with on hand while operating the main camera with his other, making sure the framing was right whenever Ross moved slightly further to one side or the other. It was getting harder to concentrate but he managed, ignoring his own need to orgasm for the sake of his art. 

“Fuck, I-I’m gonna cum,” Ross moaned with pleasure, warning Jack that he needed to zoom in to get, what they called in the industry, the money shot. 

Jack made sure that the side angle cameras were in the right positions to capture Ross’ body and facial expressions while the front camera was focused on Ross’ crotch. It helped distract Jack from his own hard-on, which he was grateful for. 

Ross continued to grind down on the pillow, imagining Brian teasing him for it; for being so desperate, and the heated way that Dan would watch, too afraid to do anything else but masturbate, letting out some dirty comments when he felt like it, still surprised by the way his words affected Ross. He thought about them forcing him to watch this later. They’d make him describe how good everything felt, how much he loved being filmed, having Jack watching him, knowing that everything was documented and could get out and even more people would humiliate him and his small cock. 

Ross came with a loud moan, too far gone to be able to speak, but he let out broken syllables, what was probably meant to be profanity and possibly his boyfriends’ names. Jack couldn’t really tell, too entranced by how beautiful and sexy Ross looked when he came. He could feel his own cock leaking into his boxers but ignored the urge to get off, knowing that he wasn’t done yet. 

Zooming out Jack made sure to get a shot of Ross’ limp body and the pillow, both now covered in cum. Ross took deep breaths, letting out little whimpers as his body continued to jerk against the pillow, overstimulating himself. 

When he had come down from his orgasm Jack turned off all the equipment, making sure that all the footage was saved and ready to be edited when he got home. He was still hard but figured he could wait until he got home and was working with the footage. 

“I… I can help you out of you want,” Ross offered, clearly exhausted. He’d gone from not having sex for about a year and a half, maybe two years, to having sex every few days, sometimes multiple times a day, his body was still trying to catch up. Mentally he was still amazed by that and still refused to believe it was real sometimes. 

Jack noticed that Ross was tired and rejected his offer. 

“I think I’ve got everything I need here thanks,” Jack laughed, referencing the laptop that was in his hands. Ross chuckled, amused but too sleepy to show how funny he found Jack’s comment. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” 

Jack waited patiently for Ross to dress himself, offering him help when he seemed to be struggling but Ross refused and ended up going home with his t-shirt on backwards, but it wasn’t a big deal. 

The drive back to Ross’ apartment was pleasant, which surprised Jack who thought it would be a lot more awkward considering what had just happened. During the car ride, Ross was pretty quiet but they occasionally spoke about projects they were working on. 

Jack walked Ross back to his home where Dan and Brian were waiting for them. As expected they both commented on his hard-on, giving him permission to jerk off to the footage. He shrugged off their comments and laughed along, before excusing himself. 

“I’ll get this to you as soon as possible, probably after the weekend,” Jack stated, before leaving, but not before getting a somewhat awkward hug from Dan who was still surprised that Jack was back in the states. The hug was only awkward because of Jack’s erection that caused him to lean back so that Dan wouldn’t feel it. Brian smirked, and Jack caught his glance, making him blush. The dominant persona that he had taken on earlier had completely faded and he was left feeling bashful and horny. 

“See you around,” Jack smiled shyly, and the other three men said their goodbyes.

When Jack got home he started going through the footage almost immediately. After getting off to the material more than once he knew he was in for a long weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> Fic blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner
> 
> Follow me on instagram:
> 
> Art: https://www.instagram.com/retro_roses/?hl=en


End file.
